campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chadlupkes/Archive1
This archive is from July, 2006 Re: Categories I'm trying to identify the articles without categories and fix that. I was trying to do that systematically by putting the Category needed tag on the pages that I don't know how to place yet. I'm using the Special:Uncategorizedpages page to go through the list, but since you removed the category from the template, I can't tell which ones I have hit already. Is there a better way of doing this? Chadlupkes 23:20, 7 July 2006 (UTC) : I was unable to understand the difference between using and using . I do not understand why Template:Cat is necessary if we have . Thus I might have misunderstood the meaning of the "Category needed". Maybe you need to revert my changes to Template:Cat. --Kernigh 23:29, 7 July 2006 (UTC) Heya Greetings from the first editor of Jerusalem page! Nice to see that you are helping out! - Not too unknown user Why can't I post. I'm signed in. Been so for days. But still cannot make a new article. Why? Do you know? And why do I see ads everywhere? --Allamakee Democrat 00:05, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :What I'm gonna do is logout, then register as User:ChesterAlanArthur.--Allamakee Democrat 03:07, 12 July 2006 (UTC) See you shortly. :Hello, again, this time as ChesterAlanArthur.--ChesterAlanArthur 03:10, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::And still the same problem. I can edit, but not post. --ChesterAlanArthur 03:11, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :::I did get the confirmatory email. I see I also have one for the Allamakee Democrat account, but don't recall confirming, but I'm pretty sure I did (it did expire the 8th, however). Is there a time delay?--ChesterAlanArthur 04:18, 12 July 2006 (UTC) conservative/progressive Hi, Normally, its bad form to post a wiki issue on a user talk page, but seeing how you are an admin, I thought I'd mention it. Please do not suggest that people pigeonhole ideas or viewpoints as being "consevative" or "liberal". Not only is incorrect labelling and mis-representation of an idea a political weapon, but rampant pigeonholing is part of what's broken about Americian politics. It twists and distorts the view of he world, it promotes antagonism and argument, in place of discussion and construction. Labelling and mis-labelling, categorizing into "liberal" and "conservative" is destructive, and it is a weapon the Repbulicans have weilded with incredible effectiveness to dominate the political discussion. Linas 00:21, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :Good call, but good luck. I'm less inclined to NPOV, and hoping more for balance. It will be interesting to see how the various Threats to Democracy evolve without labels. Chadlupkes 00:30, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks. However, balance cannot be gained by incorrectly labelling issues, sorting them into "conservative" and "liberal" buckets. What if one is a social liberal and a fiscal conservative? A social conservative and a fiscal liberal? In real life, the debate cannot be divided into two camps, the "for us" and "against us" camps. Linas 00:35, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Finally figured it out. I am used to clicking on a link that expressly says you create an article by clicking there. --ChesterAlanArthur 19:59, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Kinds of articles I think this is possible. The onyl way I can currently think of to do it is by having several inputboxes -- the edit pages that come up can be preloaded with templates if you specify, so perhaps there could be one for "create forum post", one for "create new article", etc, each loaded with a template that includes the appropriate categories (and maybe a template for formatting with example headers and links? Depends on how fancy you want to go). You can see more at Wikia:Help:Inputbox -- suggestions on how and where to place them? Mindspillage (spill yours?) 01:16, 14 July 2006 (UTC) templates that are link collections I noticed that you have started working on a template that will contain a number of links ... and my gut impression is ... you probably don't want to that. In wikipedia proper, these show up fairly often, and are usually quickly AfD'ed (put up for deletion and voted on, and deleted) -- they're pretty wildly unpopular, for good reason. I doubt that they'll be more popular here; you may not want to expend your energy on them. Linas 01:23, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :That's simply because the massive bureaucratic body established at Wikipedia, no such body has been established here yet. Is there even an AFD template here? 70.48.250.45 01:42, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::Not yet. Haven't had the need. Chadlupkes 01:53, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :Which templates are you referring to? Template:USA lists all the US States, and Europe also has one. Red links attract, I hope. Chadlupkes 01:53, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::My apologies for sounding cranky. Yes, I like the "lots-o-redlinks" idea for attracting user activity. I was remarking on using templates for naviagation boxes, which, on WP, has proven to be a bad idea. Things may prove different here; again my apologies for bringing this up. Linas 19:37, 17 July 2006 (UTC) *Saw this thread and figured my testing page fell into it so I thought I would mention it. User:MrDolomite/MI-FedRep. Being lazy by nature :) I was trying to include as much info from regular wikipedia as I could. I wasn't able to reference or include the infobox template from there, so I resorted to copying it over manually. Which, as Linas mentioned, turned every link red. The best I could do was to force the links back to WP by adding Wikipedia: inside the link brackets. But some of those, and some of the others should be linked back here for various election information. I'm going to continue investigating. -- MrDolomite | Talk 06:08, 19 July 2006 (UTC) Education page Chad - you moved a page in the education section so it was specific to school vouchers. However, I was trying to keep the category broader, with other funding questions there too. Take a look at the Education front page and my comments in the discussion area. If you really think it should be separated, we could still do that, but it should link from the sub-topic, not from the heading "Distribution of funds". --Jafree 19:55, 18 July 2006 (UTC) I get your point now - I changed the page to "Distribution of Education Funds". I'll make sure that I am specific as I name pages. I am a newbie here, if it isn't obvious. BTW, is this the best communication method, or should I have replied to your post on my talk page? --Jafree 20:15, 18 July 2006 (UTC) New Templates for Political Parties *I created the and templates and also included them on the Central_Campaign_Wikia:Templates article. I did it in the spirit of being bold, but seeing as I'm new, I wanted to let you know in case I've overstepped things :) -- MrDolomite | Talk 06:14, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :*Excellent idea about the parties. I did a few more US ones, hopefully that will spur the world. Also, I alpha sorted them into the Category:Political parties with a leading µ, so all the wikispecific stuff falls to the end, instead of getting mixed in with the real articles. -- MrDolomite | Talk 18:12, 19 July 2006 (UTC) Work for a candidate? Who, me? Thought I would reply to your message, thanks for your encouragement. I work for the Mass Ballot Freedom Campaign massballotfreedom.org to legalize electoral fusion. It's associated with the Working Families Organization (what one day will become the Massachusetts version of the Working Families Party). I really enjoyed getting to read about WF on wikipedia when I started out with them a couple months ago, btw. The only candidate involved is Rand Wilson who is running for state Auditor, a candidacy aimed at establishing the 3% necessary to create a ballot line for WFP in the future. I don't think many people would consider me to be working for Rand, however. As I wrote elsewhere I see my role more as going and hearing about how people think and feel about politics and reporting back. Still, can propaganda really work in reverse? I'm not convinced.--Vive42 17:23, 23 July 2006 (UTC) CSS styles *Hi! Just in case you don't see the message on my talk, I'll post it here too. How can I create a style class that we can apply to all the country and state templates? Would it go on an article like Style:country_boxes, or something like that? Once the external CSS file is ready, how do you call it from an article? -- Waldsen 00:59, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Vandalism *Someone with admin powers might want to take a look at RadioKirk's "contributions". I already reverted his defacement of the forums but it looks like he's doing nothing but messing things up. - JenniferForUnity 18:36, 24 July 2006 (UTC) **Defacement??? I'm protesting this site. You people are doing free work, while James Wales is making a foution off your writing. RadioKirk (u|t| ) 18:55, 24 July 2006 (UTC) *Hi Chadlupkes! I would like to note that my user page and talk page have been vandalised by a user by the name of RadioKirk. What is the best course of action in that situation? -- Waldsen 19:01, 24 July 2006 (UTC) I've blocked RadioKirk indefinitely. He's vandalised a lot of wikis, and trying to impersonate Wikipedia's RadioKirk. See the Wikipedia admin noticeboard for more info. Angela (talk) 19:10, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, Angela. I'm sure he'll be back. Chadlupkes 19:25, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Translating the Sidebar Hi Chadlupkes! I was hoping you could help me. I translated the MediaWiki:Sidebar to spanish. Do you think you could change the spanish Sidebar to the following?: * navegación ** mainpage|Página Principal ** portal-url|Portal de la Comunidad ** currentevents-url|Actualidad ** recentchanges-url|Cambios Recientes ** randompage-url|Página Aleatoria ** helppage|Ayuda Thanks a lot! (I just translated the text on the right of the vertical bars) -- Waldsen 23:30, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Admin Hi! I just wanted to thank you for recomending me for adminship in the spanish Campaigns Wikia. I hope I can live up to it! -- Waldsen 03:52, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Age? What is your age, (month-day-year)? Nookdog 22:08, 29 July 2006 (UTC)